Stupid Snowy Christmas Present
by kaonekokiki
Summary: Summery: Sora is stuck waiting for Riku in the cold while wondering what to get his good friend for Christmas, but little does he know Riku has a 'special' Present for him as it snows for the first time on the island. Rated T RikuxSora Review, please.
1. Chapter I: Stupid Cold

Summery: Sora is stuck waiting for Riku in the cold while wondering what to get his good friend for Christmas, but little does he know Riku has a 'special' Present for him as it snows for the first time on the island. Rated T for slight lime comments of the suggestive nature. RikuxSora Review, please.

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI PLEASE DO NOT READ! This story has slight yaoi in it! Thank you.**

* * *

**Hey guys! I am just letting you know that this is the OLD version of the story. I am currently re-writing this and the second chapter as well as working on a 3rd. This version of the story will be taken down when I am done re-writing it. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter I

**-Stupid Cold-**

The brunette sat under the normal tree pondering about this and that, but mostly about a certain silver haired boy. He shivered. It was abnormally cold on the island. So cold in fact that Sora had to wear a jacket. Everything was back to normal and peaceful again. However much he liked the peace, it seemed odd to him now. After going through such an ordeal and fighting for so long, the boy kind of missed it. But he had something else on his mind. With Kairi gone for the winter, he had to figure out what to get Riku for Christmas!

Sora shook his head, why was Riku **_so_** hard to Christmas shop for?! He made a fussing noise as he went over ideas in his head and continued to hold his legs against his chest. It was the cold; he decided the cold was making it hard to concentrate. Sora looked around speaking of the taller boy **_where_** was Riku? He had been waiting here for what seemed like forever. Sora was cold and getting extremely fidgety once again blaming the cold. He put his head on his knees he sighed, "I should have worn warmer clothes…" He whispered to himself, blaming the cold for his lack of thought into getting dressed. It was odd to him that it was **_this_** cold. Just yesterday it was warm enough to wear a T-shirt. So what happened?

He knew what happened. The stupid weather wanted to laugh at him. "Oh, look at Sora hey! Let's mess with him and make it **_really_** cold so he can freeze!" Yeah, that's what was going on… He blinked. Wait, why was he thinking that? He frowned. It really was the cold. It was making him go crazy or something. He looked up into gray sky and sighed. Riku was sure taking forever! What did he say again? Sora thought back to the night before.

_"Riku, tomorrow's Christmas Eve, right?" A very happy Sora asked from the other side of the Christmas tree as the two boys decorated it in the tree house._

_"Yeah, why do you ask?" Riku laughed, as he strung lights across the top._

_"Well, I was just wondering why we are decorating a tree the day before Christmas Eve… I mean I don't mind, but it was kind of strange for you to ask me to help." Sora blushed for no reason looking down at the string of white lights he was feeding to Riku._

_Riku strung lights all around coming back to where Sora was. "Well, the tree house just seemed… Bare…" He said at last._

_Sora smiled, "You really are sympathetic at heart!" He laughed at Riku's blushing face._

_"Whatever! I just thought it needed some Christmas cheer…" Riku quickly said, blushing deeply going back to work stringing lights._

_The two boys looked at the tree in triumph. Their tree was complete, adorned with white lights and white glass ornaments with little designs on them. Riku looked out at the almost completely dark night sky through the two pieces of cloth at the entrance. "I guess it's time to head home…" He said looking over at Sora who was admiring the beauty of the tree. "Sora!," He said a bit louder catching the shorter boys' attention. "Meet me at the tree tomorrow, ok?"_

_Sora looked dumbfounded, "Why?" He asked simply watching as Riku blushed and looked down._

_"I, I have to give you your present and I can't do it today so just meet me at the tree tomorrow around sunset and tell your mom you'll be over at my house." With that, Riku left Sora standing there._

Sora sighed, well he was here so where was Riku? He continued to stare at the every darkening sky, pondering what Riku had gotten for him. He felt bad because he hadn't gotten anything for his friend.

Suddenly a pair of bright cerulean orbs stared down at him. "Yo," Sora heard as he fell backwards in surprise, his arms flailing. Riku laughed at a deeply blushing Sora whose current position was flat with his back scraping the ground.

"R-Riku! Don't sneak up on me like that!" The completely flustered brunette stammered out.

Riku stood up extending a hand to his friend. "Sorry Sora, but I called you like twenty times." He chuckled.

Sora took the hand given to him as he was pulled on his feet. "Really? I didn't hear you…" He mused.

Riku chuckled again, "You were pretty spaced out. Couldn't wait to see me?" He joked giving Sora's hair a slight shake with his hand reveling in how soft it was.

Sora's face got redder hearing this, "N-No! Why would I be thinking about you?!" He looked up at Riku who had the look of a guy who had just embarrassed a girl he liked. He was looking too pleased with himself Sora decided.


	2. Chapter II: Stupid Winter

**Hey guys! I am just letting you know that this is the OLD version of the story. I am currently re-writing this and the first chapter as well as working on a 3rd. This version of the story will be taken down when I am done re-writing it. Thank you.**

* * *

**Thank you for commenting!**

**NaraxKagura****, rikuheartsora, and ****CoffeeAndRiku**** for saying they'll disembowel me in some way shape or form if I don't Update. And****CoffeeAndRiku, NaraxKagura****, and ****Yuki no Namida**** for adding it to their favorites and alert list**

* * *

Chapter II

**-Stupid Snow-**

Riku was still laughing when Sora's leg somehow collided with the inside of his knee causing him to double on the ground. "What'd you do that for?!" Riku demanded, at a now laughing Sora.

"You looked too proud of yourself…" Sora said, now feeling a bit guilty. "Are you ok?" He bent over the taller boy extending his own hand.

"Yah… I'm fine…" Riku took the hand, standing up. "I guess we're even now, huh?" He grumbled.

Sora giggled slightly, "Guess so…" Then he noticed, "Riku? Where's my present?" He tried not to sound too excited, truth was he _**hated**_winter; despised it. On the other hand he _**loved**_ presents so when Riku told him he'd be getting one, he just about freaked; pleading with his mom to let him stay with Riku for the night for almost an hour.

Riku smiled, "Not with me… But we're going to it." Riku looked over at the tree house in the distance and wondered if Sora would like the 'present'. He had planned it out but everything depended on Sora's reaction.

"Really?! Lets go then!" Sora piped his excitement winning the battle.

Riku chuckled, "Really…" Riku started walking towards the tree house feeling content in the bitter cold. He was still wearing his normal attire well after the whole turning back into Ansem in order help Sora and Kiari out thing. He missed it really. But, as much as he was drawn to chaos and the fact that he kind of wanted to fight; he knew the truth was that you don't always come back. He didn't think he would make it back home, but here he was with Sora.

"Riku are you ok?" Sora asked looking over at his friend.

"Hmm? Yah, I was just thinking…" Riku answered, getting pulled out of his muse.

Sora laughed, "Now who's spacing out? Thinking bout' me?" He pointed to himself grinning widely.

Riku laughed in turn, "Maybe, but you'll never know!" Riku started sprinting to keep Sora from seeing the blush on his face.

Sora paused, blushing and pondering what Riku had said. He was acting strange, but Sora shook it off as a fluke quickly chasing after his friend.

The two reached the tree house just as it became dark and bent over, their breath labored. Of course, Riku had won after getting a good head start, but non the less they were smiling and laughing.

"Sorry Sora, I win again…" Riku said finally getting his breath under control.

"You had a head start! That doesn't count…" Sora joked. It had been a long time since they had raced. It just seemed that things were awkward every since they had gotten back from defeating Xemnas; ever since they were stuck on that island. Sora knew Riku was about to say something important back then, but had stopped and before he could ask, they had gotten Kiari's letter and somehow made it back home.

"Of course it does, So-ra" Riku smiled. He began the journey up the steps to the tree house thinking about what he was going to finish saying to Sora. He was ready right? To tell Sora the things he wanted to. He got to the front of the small hut and turned around quickly "Here it is…"

Sora looked around Riku and himself, "It's inside right?" The curious boy asked about to start bouncing from the over load of excitement. "Riku what is it? I want to know!" Sora said his voice becoming demanding like I small child. He jumped when Riku moved the door cloth aside giving him a view of the tree house inside.

Sora was awed at the beauty of all of it, Riku had made dinner complete with cookies and drinks. Two sleeping bags were stacked in the far corner along with pillows and what looked like a heating blanket. Sora turned around, "Riku, you did this?! It's wonderful, thank you!" Sora smiled. No, it wasn't a smile; more like an overly large enthusiastic grin and hugged Riku tightly.

Riku laughed slightly hugging Sora back, "I'm glad you like it because I worked almost all night last night." He smiled and released the other boy as not to seem odd.

"Can we eat it?!" Sora asked also releasing Riku blushing slightly.

"Of course _**we**_ can eat it! I didn't work that hard for you to just stare at it. It's meant to be eaten…" Riku was slightly dumbfounded that Sora would ask if they could eat food.

Sora laughed knowing Riku didn't think he was joking when he had asked. "No, I mean is it edible… I'm not going to die from food poisoning am I?" He paused still laughing, but at Riku's face now.

"What kind of question is that?! Of course it's edible! I'm not Kairi who burns everything to a crisp…" He smiled even though he was supposed to be hurt.

"Hey, Kairi may burn everything, but at least you can eat it!" Sora protested for his friend, "You don't _**want**_ to but you can…"

"Can is the right word, with maybe four gallons of water you _**can**_!" Riku was laughing now and bent down to pick up a cookie.

"Riku that's mean!" Sora paused for a second realizing that you really had to drink tons of water just to get Kairi's cooking down, but wanted to argue for the fun of it. "I can eat Kairi's cooking! It's kind of good…" He tried but it didn't sound much like an argument to him.

Riku smiled with the cookie in hand and decided it was time for them to eat, stuffing the cookie in Sora's mouth and waiting.


	3. Chapter 0: REVAMP Notice

Hey, everyone! This is Megan the author of this silly project. I know it has been some years since I have updated this, lets just say that life punched me in the face a bit. I, with the encouragement of a certain someone have decided to re-write and finish this little project.

Fear not though! I will not take down the old chapters until I have a chance to write new ones. I can't say when they will be done but I will be working on it.

So if any of you are still interested in reading this stay tuned as they say!

You guys are wonderful and I love you!

-Megan


End file.
